creatipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chrome (character)
"No! It was my destiny that I have to fulfill and none of you will stop me!" -Chrome in "The Epic Adventures of Nick Fanon!" Chrome is a robot and a hero. History NOTE: The story from The Chrome Show is fake, as the Chrome Show is revealed to take place in another dimension, and the show is really a What If series. Birth Chrome was first built at Yuthvixx Robot Factories, but the day was the day when a lightning bolt struck Chrome through an open window. Chrome suffered great pain, and was taken to a hospital. The doctors found out Chrome, after the lightning bolt, gained powers the other robots didn't have. Millions and millions of miles away at Zorgua, Lord Zorgu watches the entire thing through a telescope, and finds out Chrome will fight for justice. Zorgu, being the evil one he is, will battle him soon. Childhood Chrome actually has no age. Chrome learns, but never went to a school. As said before, Zorgu thinks now is the time to attack. He invades Yuthvixx, and it is revealed it will explode in 10 minutes. Chrome builds a rocket to fly away, but however, a kid kicks the rocket, and just when the rocket reaches Mars, it turns to Earth. The rocket lands in Nicktropolis. Present Now, Chrome is one of the Nicktoons, and friends with lots of people. Although he is a minor character, he is still a hero. He visits Yuthvixx, which is repaired. After the visit, Chrome moves to the Central. Since there are no airplanes or rockets anymore, Chrome took a meteor. Meanwhile, everybody is moving to the Central, and the plot from the Fanon Friends pilot episode takes place. TBA Fake Future In the future there is a giant fight between Chrome, Bagel and Lord Zorgu in space. When Lord Zorgu seems to be too strong, Chrome was about to sacrifice himself and tells everybody to run to the Central or Nicktropolis or Earth and don't look back. Professor Carrotstien is shown on a chair with 3D glasses eating popcorn and drinking soda along with LT Fan and Chrime. Then, Chrome uses all of his energy and Lord Zorgu uses all of his evil energy. The two mix together and form a giant explosion, killing them both and knocking the villians back to the Central face-first. Later, the Nicktoons come to the battle place, sobbing. The heroes remember about the Mystery Orb. Bagel tries to bring Chrome back, and it barely works. Chrome is back. Giant words that say "The End" appear. The credits of the Fanon Friends movie roll showing several scenes taking place of the movie, and after the credits, the movie doesn't truly end. On Zorgua, it shows the Zorguians partying since they are free from Zorgu. Real Future Chrome is now the ruler of Yuthvixx, keeping peace. As shown in the ending of the second movie. Relationships Trivia *Chrome's voice actor (Dimentio8) sounds completely different then Chrome. This is because Dimentio8 uses a voice changer to make his voice exactly like Chrome's. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Royalty Category:Fanon